


A Few Notes

by LittleBubblesBlue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Lila gets what she deserves, Marinette gets all the love, Miracle Queen Spoilers!, Slow Burn, Some salt, Weekend Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBubblesBlue/pseuds/LittleBubblesBlue
Summary: Haunted by certain ice cream flavors and the realization that her love will never be reciprocated, Marinette finds herself comforted by the soft blue lilt of an all-too-familiar melody. As she starts to rebuild herself from scratch, there's no telling how soon she will again be swept away, lost in a sea of cerulean. Marinette can't help but build up walls, but they are clear and fragile as windowpanes. All it takes is a heartfelt tune to send her crashing through, diving, straight into the deep end.What will happen when she begins to be pulled in two separate directions? Will Marinette accept a golden-edged lifesaver, or will she continue to dive? As chaos erupts, confusion ensues, and Hawkmoth still, irritatingly, continues to create akumas, Marinette is caught in a world of battles, the end prize being her sanity, her strength, and her heart.Will Ladybug save the day? Or will she crumble under the pressure?Stay tuned to find out.





	1. Detox

"Orange and mint. Mint and Blackberry. Blackberry and orange. Orange and mint."

_Orange and mint._

Laughter bubbled from Marinette's lips as she lay in bed, the sound almost manic.

_Orange and mint. Orange and mint. Orange and mint._

"That doesn't even sound like a good combination!" she said, halfway to herself. But if Marinette really thought about it, mint and blackberry didn't seem very good either. What had Andre been thinking?

_Orange and mint. Orange and mint. Orange and mint. Orange and mint. Orange and mint. Orange and mi-_

Tikki cut off her thoughts, landing on the pillow next to Marinette's head with a worried expression on her tiny, spotted face.

"Marinette," the kwami said in her high, whispering voice, "Are you alright?"

The girl's head lolled to the side to face her, eyes gone languid and shiny. "Honestly? I don't know." A few tears ran down her face to create salt-stains on her pink cotton pillow. "Kagami's choosing love. _Love_. She said they're made for each other, that they're so similar, that they know each other so well. I pulled her away from him before they could kiss. Wasn't that horrible of me? They're in love."

"You aren't horrible, Mari-"

"Spare me, Tikki. I am. I chose Kagami instead of Chloe just so I could keep her away from Adrien. Funny how long that lasted." Marinette whimpered, closing her eyes. "She called it love."

Tikki gulped, for once unsure of what to say. She decided that the only thing she could do to offer solace was to nuzzle against Marinette's cheek, trying not to mind the splash of teardrops against the top of her miniature head.

And then Sabine called up the stairs:

"Marinette, you have a visitor!"

The girl sat up with a gasp, accidentally sending Tikki tumbling onto the covers. Rubbing frantically at her face, Marinette rushed to her trap door just as it opened to reveal the face of Luka Couffaine. The two stared at each other for a moment, her bleary-eyed and red, him sheepish and pale. Then Luka thrust a few flowers towards her and they both were sent into a fit of giggles.

Marinette accepted the slightly-mangled peonies with a small smile, taking the boy's hand and leading him up the final few steps into her room. She didn't remember telling him which flowers were her favorite.

Setting the flowers to the side, Marinette turned back to find Luka holding his arms wide open. She immediately settled into his chest, seeming to make a perfect fit and humming as he wrapped those same, strong arms around her. Out of tears for the moment, Marinette gave a sigh and absentmindedly wondered what Andre would choose for their shared flavors, and if the combination would be any better. She wondered, and she hoped.

They stood there together for a little while, sometimes swaying, sometimes standing still. Luka started to hum a tune that lit fireworks in Marinette's heart, a melody that she somehow recognized yet had never heard before. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"I finished your song," he said with a glimmer in his eye, then faltered. "But I didn't bring my guitar."

"That's okay." Marinette smiled a true grin that felt glorious on her face. "You can bring it next time."

Luka's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he held her just a bit tighter, going back to resting his head on hers. She surprised him when she yawned.

He laughed. "Long day, huh?"

Marinette's reply was a soft murmur. "You have no idea."

"Want to fill me in?"

"Not yet."

"...Okay."

But what Luka didn't expect was for Marinette to actually fall asleep.

He noticed when her head fell a bit to the side, when her breathing became easier and more rhythmic and when she, honestly, became a bit heavier. The trek to her bed was easier than he had thought, Marinette slight in his arms. Luka nervously thumbed the rubber bands from her hair, unable to imagine she could be comfortable, and watched as her locks flowed down the pillow like midnight water.

The pink from her bed and from her painted walls seemed to stain Luka's cheeks as he realized he was close enough to see the tiny constellations that dotted the bridge of Marinette's nose, close enough still to feel her breath against his lips. He gulped, restraining himself and chastising his heart.

It was simple to bring the covers to Marinette's shoulders, but not so easy to leave. Luka settled on a controlled brush of his thumb against her cheek and, after a silent search, a scribbled note on her desk.

_To Marinette, _

_You kinda fell asleep. No worries, though. I hope you have sweet dreams, and that whatever's bothering you leaves you alone for now. I can't wait to play your song. Until next time, _

_Luka_

Tikki watched the blue-haired boy from her vantage point behind a drawer. Her feelings were mixed. She knew Marinette deserved all the love she could get, but the path of fate had become so twisted. It all seemed simple before.

Perhaps it couldn't be helped.

Marinette slept for hours, worn out as she was. Her dreams were enchanted with music. And when she awoke, she would be lying if the note didn't make her smile. In fact, it lit a spark in her chest.

Her room underwent a transformation. Adrien's magazine-cut pictures were taken down, going so far as to be placed in the recycling. Marinette got rid of her pull-down calendar and changed her computer background, laughing in hindsight at how crazy she had been, feeling lighter every passing minute. She stepped back, studying the brand new blank spaces and marveling as to how she would fill them, figuring it best to leave most of it alone for now.

Electric blue eyes danced behind her vision, making her smile. Taking Luka's note and a shiny red pin, Marinette secured a brand new wish to her wall, just beginning to fill the hole in her heart.


	2. Detox

The peonies Marinette had put in a vase were just beginning to wilt. It had only been a few days, but the past week seemed like a lifetime.

As Ladybug, Marinette had quickly bested Miracle Queen, who turned out to not be so powerful after all. Having held onto the Dragon miraculous, Ladybug fused their powers and defeated her with the natural deterrent for bees: water. It was almost too good to be true. Hawkmoth retreated, leaving Marinette to say her goodbyes to Master Fu, and secretly, she also wished farewell to another: Adrien Agreste.

It wasn't easy. Because every time Marinette would scroll past pictures of him and Kagami together, she felt herself crack a little. Because she relished in Adrien's smile, the laughter in his eyes, but couldn't help but remember such tenderness was not meant for her. Because Kagami reserved his sunshine now, the light that drew her close. It was bittersweet.

When Marinette walked into the classroom that morning, all eyes were immediately drawn to her. People gawked at the sight of her hair, which she had left undone, the ebony strands brushing just past her shoulder blades. Inspired by Adrien and Kagami's reaction just days before, Marinette had made the decision that morning with more than a little smirk dawning on her face.

Her classmates flocked around her, leaving only Lila to scowl and grumble in the back of the room. The Italian certainly wasn't happy about the attention Marinette was receiving.

But Marinette was currently ignoring such an observation. Because Adrien was grinning at her.

There was a traitorous flutter in her chest, one that immediately made her feel guilty, images of Kagami and Luka appearing in her mind. Marinette gave thanks to her friends' showering compliments, shooting Adrien a smile of her own between the cacophony. His grin only became wider and she wondered just what was going on in his head.

There was no time to think about it now, because Miss Bustier was calling for them to take their seats and Alya was pulling at her arm. As everyone begrudgingly filed into their rows, Adrien turned back, still smiling, and said quietly:

"I told you your hair was beautiful."

Unable to do anything but laugh and mutter more thanks, Marinette shot Alya a silencing look as her friend nudged her shoulder, wanting to hear the story. It seemed getting over Adrien Agreste was going to be a lot harder than she had thought.

Class went by excruciatingly slow, and Alya grew antsier by the minute, poking Marinette, sliding hastily written notes across their desks, making silent faces as her friend ignored her requests for an explanation. Marinette kept mouthing the word "later," teetering on the edge. She knew Alya meant well, but having to sit and practically stare at the back of Adrien's head for hours was already stressful as it was. 

Luka's melody for her played in the back of her mind. Marinette had yet to hear him perform it on the guitar, and every time her gaze landed back on Adrien she felt as if she were doing something wrong. Was she leading Luka on by being so friendly, while still attempting to quit pining over the blond? Marinette wished she could talk to Tikki, but the kwami was hidden in her purse and Miss Bustier would probably find it odd if she started whispering to the accessory. She sighed, rubbing her temple.

Despite her attempts to focus, Marinette started to get a headache from the stress. She quickly raised her hand, pausing Miss Bustier's lecture just long enough to ask to go to the restroom, and for once strode out of the classroom without stumbling. Her exhaustion was likely to blame.

"Sorry, Miss Bustier," Lila began after Marinette had left, "But may I go, too?"

Their teacher huffed. "Yes."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the Italian's back, watching as she sashayed out the door. He was certain she was up to no good.

Marinette was leaning over the sink, splashing cold water under her eyes. She jumped when the bathroom door practically slammed open, and turned fast to find Lila advancing towards her. Too tired to feel even the slightest bit of fear, Marinette wiped her face and leaned back against the counter, saying, "What do you want?"

The Italian blinked, momentarily surprised, then her expression morphed into a sneer. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Well, sure," Marinette drawled, "But about what exactly?"

Lila growled, "I know what you were doing with that little stunt this morning, parading your hair around." She stepped closer. "Just what do you think that will accomplish? A few compliments aren't going to help you keep your popularity, or your friends."

"Is that what you're mad about?"

"Of course!" the girl snapped, getting in Marinette's face, "You can seek all the attention you want, but at the end of the day, I'm still going to win. Enjoy your friends, Miss Goody-two-shoes, while they last." Lila's threat came out in a hiss, her eyes narrowed and her complexion ruddy. She began to stalk back out of the bathroom, but stopped short at the sound of laughter.

Marinette was in fits. "Wo-wow. That was great," she laughed, wiping her eye, "Really. I'm very scared."

Lila was staring at her, aghast, then the blood rushed to her face as she lost her temper. "You think this is_ funny?"_ The Italian stormed up to Marinette, screaming, "I'm promising to ruin you, and you think it's_ funny? You should be scared."_ Lila moved to strike her, but, quick as lightning, Marinette held her wrist, her eyes cool and far too bright.

"You're the least of my problems right now, Lila Rossi," Marinette said through curving lips, careful not to leave any marks on the girl. "Save yourself the trouble and leave." 

Lila stepped back, her eyes wide, then gathered enough composure to walk away. She turned back for a moment, a hand keeping the door ajar. "This _isn't_ over."

The moment the door closed, Marinette let out a breath and Tikki flew up to land in her palm.

"That was awesome, Marinette," the kwami squealed, "Just like Ladybug!"

"You think so?" she groaned, "I think my headache is worse. I'm so tired, it's impossible to feel anything at all."

Tikki zipped to nuzzle her cheek. "It was perfect. Total self-defense. I hope that nasty girl starts to leave you alone now."

Marinette sighed. "Me too."


	3. By the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, um... hi. I'm sorry, but this is just really amazing. To think I was planning to leave this little baby fic in my drafts only to be deleted after a month like my very first attempt. This is the first time I've ever posted something here on the Archive, and let's just say, I wasn't expecting all of you to show up. So thanks. You've made this Bubble's day (and quite possibly my month). :D

It was difficult for Marinette to explain to Alya why Adrien had suddenly become so smiley around her. She went into detail over lunch, having invited her exasperated friend over to the bakery during their free period.

"Nothing drastic happened, Al." Marinette began, pushing a sandwich around her plate. "Him, Kagami, and I escaped the Bourgeois Anniversary and ended up running to Andre's. They asked me to choose the flavors, so I chose orange and mint. Their combination. And then I left."

Alya was staring at her like antennae was growing from her head. "You're telling me that, finally, you got the chance to have ice cream with Adrien and you chose their combination and then_ left?"_

"Well, Andre said that we couldn't have all three flavors, so-"

_"What? That's ridiculous!"_

Marinette rested her forehead in her hand, appearing downcast. "Alya, please, I already have a headache."

Her friend piped down, only to begin giving her the classic "I-feel-so-bad-for-you" look. Clumsy Marinette had screwed it up again. She hated feeling pitied.

She was Ladybug, for goodness sake.

"I met with Luka afterwards." An impish smile began growing on her face. "He was so sweet, he came over to give me flowers later. We must have hung out for hours."

Alya was once again moon-eyed. "When were you going to tell me any of this?"

"I'm telling you now."

Her friend began to faux-hyperventilate, fanning at her face with her hand. "My ship!" she cried, "It's sinking!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, laughing as she kneaded a knuckle against her temple. "Alya, the noise?"

"Sorry, but this is too much! All in one day, suddenly Adrien's dating Kagami-"

She winced.

"-And now you might start dating Luka! Wait, what kind of flowers did he get you?"

"Peonies."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alya was gaping like a fish. "How did he know?"

"Maybe he asked Juleka," Marinette shrugged. She hadn't thought about it too much. Heck, he might have even taken a lucky guess. As Alya continued to blabber, Marinette picked delicate pieces off of her sandwich, knowing that if she didn't eat she'd be ravenous by dinnertime. Thinking it best, she opted to leave out the part where she fell asleep, lest her friend spontaneously combust. Some things were better left private.

The trip back to school was hard, Marinette's dread increasing as the building loomed closer and closer. Lila was somewhere in there, her threats hanging in the air, and it was safe to assume that despite her earlier front their feud was far from over. Her best friend was none the wiser of the event as they walked side-by-side. Marinette hadn't wanted to spoil their fun.

Ms. Mendeleiev regarded her students with stern eyes and straight lips, her no-nonsense attitude in stark contrast with Ms. Bustier. She put up with no one, and that meant Marinette would receive a much-needed break from Lila's antics, at least for the next few hours. Alya was still right by her side, and they both suffered through chemistry together, very careful not to be caught whispering to each other. Her friend's excitement was still on high, and as she asked more and more questions about Luka Marinette felt herself relax, her fixation on Adrien receding with the welcomed distraction.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much to you like him?" Alya whispered, holding back a giggle.

Marinette colored, hissing, "Alya! What kind of question is that?"

"Oooh, girl, you've got it bad," Her friend sighed. "And just when you stopped stuttering over you-know-who."

Sticking out her tongue in reply, Marinette returned her attention to the board, squinting in attempt to read Ms. Mendeleiev's jagged handwriting as she scribbled into her notebook. Smiling, she placed her pencil in the top-right corner of the page, absentmindedly beginning to doodle hearts, flowers, and the initials of two teenagers just beginning to fall for each other.

During a quick break, Marinette was still drawing when Lila brushed past her, jolting her arm and causing a dark line to streak across the page. The Italian immediately turned back, projecting a pair of wide, doe eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, Marinette!" Lila said, appearing contrite, a flicker of malice surfacing just long enough for her to see. "I must have _ruined_ your artwork." In a flash, she grabbed Marinette's pencil and hastily erased the line, picking up the notebook and practically presenting it to those standing nearby. Lila pointed at the hearts and initials, crying, "Look, everyone, aren't these drawings just so cute? LC and MDC..." she gasped, "Marinette, do you like _Luka Couffaine_?"

Marinette cringed, her face going scarlet as she stood from her chair. "Hey, can I have my notebook back now?"

But Lila wasn't listening. She turned to Adrien with a Cheshire smile. "See? How adorable!"

If she wasn't already burning up inside, Marinette was all the more hurt when the blond smiled as well, saying, "Yeah, sure." Glancing at her, Adrien retrieved the notebook from Lila's claws, flipping it closed and handing it back to the dark-haired girl as she shook like a leaf. Alya rested a hand on her shoulder, a glare fixated on her face as she stood to give Lila a piece of her mind.

Ms. Mendeleiev clapped her hands sharply. "Break's over. Everyone, sit down!"

Marinette's headache had returned, but this time, it was because she was holding back tears.

* * *

Chat Noir typically didn't visit civilians, but tonight he would be making an exception. The trip was easy and quick and soon he was standing on the rooftop of _Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie_. The best bakery in Paris, and the home of a very special friend.

Marinette.

He could tell how upset she was earlier in class, by the tremble of her lip and the shine in her eyes. As Adrien—the supposed friend of Lila Rossi—he couldn't do much to help. But Chat Noir, the gallant hero and half-savior to Paris, France, had the whole world to offer. They could go anywhere, do anything, all in an effort to make her smile again.

But his princess, visible through her window, wasn't alone. And Chat cursed himself, because he should have guessed, should have known she would have called_ someone_ for comfort. He held back an instinctive growl, watching as Luka Couffaine wrapped his arms around Marinette for the second time in double the days.

Surprised by the feelings rising in his chest, Chat turned tail, fleeing from the soft pink warmth into the cold, bitter night.


	4. Holding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Bubbles again. I could go on and on about how awesome you are for reading this, but my full gratitude would probably span more than the chapter itself. So I'll keep it short: Thanks. Enjoy!

Marinette snuggled into Luka's shoulder, her face tear-streaked again. The pride she had gained from standing up to Lila had immediately dissipated after the fiasco with her notebook. A soft creak from the window drew her attention, but from her viewpoint, there was nothing in sight.

The boy pressed his face against her ear, his cheeks hot. Marinette was clinging to Luka like glue and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. There was quite a sense of dignity in being called to be the knight in shining armor, to be a source of help and comfort. It was nice for Luka to feel wanted.

And when Marinette retracted and pressed a sniffly kiss to his cheek, he was enamored by her tenfold.

Luka's black and white guitar was starting to weigh heavily on his back, and he saw the pause in their embrace as his chance to finally play her song. Switching the strap around, he positioned his fingers on the neck of his instrument, gazing at Marinette with soft eyes as he began to play.

She was enchanted. The notes, simple as they were, sent ripples of color out into the world and created waves within her soul. Marinette clasped her hands together, fighting to stand still as every nerve screamed at her to dance.

The song came to an end, and Luka had just enough time to swing his guitar out of the way before she vaulted into his arms.

"Good?" he murmured, grinning down at her.

"Yes," Marinette giggled, "Absolutely yes. It was beautiful." She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Thank you."

"Sure."

"No, really. Thanks. You're always here, helping me, comforting me. Holding me." She bit her lip. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Luka gulped. He hoped his response wouldn't ruin the moment. "Marinette..." His sentence wavered.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know I said you didn't have to tell me anything if you didn't want to—and that still stands!" He squeezed her shoulders. "But I might be able to help you more if you told me why you're so upset."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her gazing sliding over to her closet, where she had hidden the Miracle Box underneath a pile of fabric. Between becoming the new Miraculous Guardian, trying to get over Adrien, and Lila's torture, she hadn't had a chance to relax for weeks. Or maybe it was months? 

Perhaps even further, since her inherent stress had begun the moment she was chosen to be Ladybug.

Every last bit of her life tied together to create the emotional, stumbling, stressed-out Marinette she was that day. Sure, she could suffer the embarrassment of trying to explain to Luka exactly how Lila had executed her earlier taunts, but everything else was completely off limits. Truly, if it meant others were kept safe, there was no longer any single person in the world she could talk to. Because Master Fu was gone.

And there was no turning back.

Marinette felt her eyes welling up again, struggling to speak. "It was Lila. You've met her, right? We've been at war since the beginning of the school year, except its more like I'm chained to a post and she's shooting at me." She choked. "And there's so many other things that have been going wrong and I'm just not ready! I'm fourteen, for goodness sake! I'm just fourteen-"

She was cut off but a pair of hands on her cheeks. Luka caught her tears with his fingertips, quick to apologize. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything else, okay?"

It was all Marinette could do to force a nod, and when Luka pulled her back into his chest, she made no complaint.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, signaling a call from Juleka. Luka reluctantly stepped away, leaving Marinette standing alone as he raised the device to his ear. A moment later, he turned back, more apology written on his face.

"My mom wants me home now," Luka said, his eyes downcast. "I wish I could stay."

"It's okay." Marinette brought up a smile. "You've already done so much. I'll text you?"

"Yeah." Giving her one last hug, Luka waved over his shoulder before heading downstairs, a million thoughts circling his mind. Most questions were without answers. "She's holding something back," he murmured as he mounted his bike, "I just wish I could help."

Fastening his stark yellow helmet under his neck, Luka revved his bike once, twice, three times, then sped into the late-night traffic of Paris, France.

A pair of cat-green eyes watched him go.

Despite himself, Chat Noir had paused in his retreat home, his stomach turning as he thought about how close Marinette and Luka had become.

...Why did he care?

Kagami was currently holding his attention as Adrien, and as Chat, he was still struggling with his love for Ladybug. Everything was mixed up inside and he was all the more confused by the angry, antagonizing pitter of his heart that went off at the sight of Marinette with Luka. She was a very good friend to him, _only_ a friend, so why was Chat feeling so blue, so betrayed by his own emotions? He sought to find out.

There she was, surrounded in pink light. Marinette was standing alone, her arms folded across her chest, seeming small and lusterless. One tap at her window gained her attention, and their eyes met with a magnetic snap that could not be explained. She graciously let him in, a smile planted on her face that became instantly familiar. It was the same as his when posing for a fashion shot.

Chat hated that grin. Hated that Luka had been able to comfort her first, only to leave her just as empty as she was before. He knew the secret behind her smile. He knew that, somehow, Marinette was feeling broken.

After all, he was exactly the same.

"What brings you here, Chat? I don't think I've been akumatized." Marinette made a subtle emphasis on "think," likely not even noticing herself. Her arms were back in front of her chest again, as if she was guarding herself, putting up a wall.

Chat shook his head, putting on a smile of his own. "I know that, but I didn't get the chance to-" _To comfort you at school. To hug you first. To stand up for you._ "To get to know you, Miss Multimouse."

"Oh," she laughed, a tinny sound that was wrong coming from her lips. Marinette had all but forgotten her ruse with the Miraculous, in which her civilian self had supposedly helped Chat and Ladybug. All in an effort to keep her identity, and the lives of others, safe. "Well, you're meeting me now." She brushed a hand over her cheek and past her nose, trying to clean herself up.

"Is this a bad time?" Chat blinked.

"No," Marinette sniffed, still smiling. "Not at all."


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bone for all those Marichat shippers (like me!). Also, after this week, chapters will likely begin to follow a weekend schedule, if only for the sake of my grades. :3 Hope you like it!
> 
> Bubbles :D

"I wanted to thank you for helping out the other day. We didn't get much time to chat," Chat Noir said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette's mouth quirked up a tiny bit. "Was that a pun?"

"Wha-Oh!" He laughed despite himself. "I guess it was." Chat had made her smile. A small one, yes, but a real smile all the same.

"Is this why I wasn't supposed to reveal my identity?" Marinette giggled a bit. "So I wouldn't get late-night visits from a certain alley cat?"

He feigned distress, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Princess-uh-" Chat's eyes were wide, the nickname having slipped from his lips. Was he even allowed to call her that anymore?

Marinette merely laughed him off, some color returning to her face. "Silly cat."

Seeing her face up close allowed Chat to view the ruddy flush that covered Marinette's cheekbones and nose, her eyes shot through with crimson and her complexion pale. He knew she had been crying—it was obvious during school—but he hadn't begun to imagine her carrying on late into the night. Some friend he was.

"If you don't mind me asking," Chat began, fiddling with the cuffs of his black leather gloves, "Are you alright?"

Whatever grin had appeared on Marinette's face immediately disappeared and he cursed himself for being the cause.

"Well, if you have to ask, it must be obvious I'm not." She clasped her hands, her voice getting softer and softer. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Chat stepped forward, reaching to take hold of her wrist. It was thin in his palm, the width of three fingers at the most, and the color of rose-tinted snow. He was careful, gentle, only trying to get her attention.

"You're talking to a superhero, here." Chat caught Marinette's gaze. "It's half my job to listen. And in my experience, talking is the first step to healing."

Boy, he sounded like a therapist or something. But while Ladybug worked to restore the city, Chat was the one to speak with the akuma victims. He knew that talking helped.

Marinette shrank away. "I-I don't know..."

"Princess." Chat squeezed her hand. "Please." Guiding her over to her soft pink chaise, he watched as she perched on the cushion, half-facing him. Marinette's fingers were forming knots in her lap as she fought for what to say.

"It's just Chat," she thought, "I can trust him, but I still can't tell him everything. Ladybug must be kept secret." Half her stress was because of the mask, the one thing she couldn't talk about. Once again, she would have to spill about Lila, but at least there was no risk with Chat. He wouldn't care about her crush on Luka or Adrien.

Marinette bit her lip to contain her emotions. She wanted to at least get through a couple sentences without crying.

Chat was just waiting, in his patient, mild-tempered way.

"For the past few days," she began, "I've been trying to get over a crush I've had for over a year."

_That_ sparked the superhero's interest, but he remained silent.

"The boy I li-like has a girl-girlfriend now." Darn it. Marinette was already struggling. "They seem really happy together, and it's not like I could ever confess anyway, s-so-" She gulped. "-so yeah. And then Luka comes in, an-and he's just being really nice to me and comforting me and saying all these sweet things, and then Lila catches me doodling our names together and-" Marinette covered her face with her hands, her complexion going scarlet.

"-And she showed it to the whole class, including the guy I still like! And he smiled, like it was no big deal, further proving that he has never liked me as more than a friend at all."

Marinette was gasping for breath as her heart beat erratically and more tears threatened to pour down her face. She was so tired of crying.

Chat scooped her hand from the chaise, squeezing it. His voice was soft. "Who's the guy you're trying to get over?"

"Adrien." Her lips were trembling. "Adrien Agreste."

His eyes blew wide enough to pop out of his mask. Him? But he wasn't dating anybo-

_Oh. Oooooh._

Marinette thought Adrien was dating Kagami.

Chat was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his hand being squeezed back.

"Thanks," Marinette said, letting out a breath, "I actually feel much better."

He smiled, saying he was glad, but thought, "That makes one of us."

_She likes me._ Liked_ me?_

Adrien was laying in bed. It was half past midnight, and as Plagg snored from the other side of the pillow, Adrien couldn't help but lay wide-awake. One moment his heart was jumping for joy in his chest, the next it was cold and lifeless, particularly when the image of Luka riding away on his bike annoyingly poked its way to the forefront of his mind.

He and Marinette had just made the final step into becoming good friends. It had been only yesterday she was a stuttering, awkward mess around him, and as endearing as it was, Adrien much preferred their new, easy conversation. With the new information he had now been accidentally given, Adrien soon realized that the lack of her stuttering might have been because her crush on him was beginning to fade away into stern platonic-ness. Part of him was okay with that, if it meant he could talk to her.

The other part was screaming, "No! No!_ No!"_

Adrien didn't know, couldn't have known. Marinette had said herself she had never been able to confess. Still, what would he have done if she had?

Didn't he love Ladybug?

Wasn't he expected to be friendly with Kagami, if only for family appearances?

Grinding his teeth, Adrien slapped his palms to his face, the sharp noise punctuated by Plagg's loud, grumbling disapproval.


	6. Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets even more confused. Some Adrienette and Ladynoir!

Adrien was nervous.

Gorilla was eyeing him in the rear mirror every once in a while as he fiddled with the strap of his schoolbag, their trip to Francois-Dupont drawing closer and closer to the end. The bodyguard was ever silent, but his mute presence made it all the more easy to tell when something was wrong with his charge, as he was always able to listen and watch. And there was something wrong with Adrien.

The boy's entire personality was off that morning. Normally, he would be overjoyed to be going to school, to be able to spend time with friends and learn publicly like every other child. But Adrien hadn't been acting as if he wanted to go to school at all. He was drawing into himself, closed off, trapped inside his own head.

_Marinette likes me_.

Adrien took a deep breath and turned to stare out the window, dropping his hands to his lap. Poking out cautiously from Adrien's jacket, Plagg turned up to look at him. The kwami saw his holder purse his lips, indecision shining in his eyes.

Then, Adrien shook his head and smiled. The car stopped in front of Dupont's wide, concrete steps, and he slipped out the door. Nino was waiting for him, and Alya was standing right behind him.

And next to her was Marinette.

She looked okay, despite how upset she had been the night before. Her blue eyes were shining again, she was laughing, smacking Alya on the arm over one joke or another. Chat must have really made an impression on her.

Of course, when Adrien got closer, all of that disappeared.

He hid his grin, blushing a bit himself as Marinette visibly gulped and waved hello.

"Hi, Marinette," Adrien choked out. He said hi every morning, seeing as he and Marinette were finally at the stage of 'good friends.' But it was hard to ignore Alya and Nino as they bit back a collective gasp. "What?"

The duo shook their heads, but as they all began heading up the steps, Nino whispered in his ear. "Dude, are you feeling okay?"

Adrien was confused. "Yeah, actually. Why?"

"Cause you're, like,_ beaming_." His friend grinned. "I've never seen you smile so much, and at Marinette, of all people."

"Why shouldn't I smile at Mari?" Adrien blinked, all innocence. Nino merely raised a brow and laughed.

"Whatever, man."

He was still smiling in history, in physics, in mathematics. Adrien could feel Marinette's gaze on his back, her expression likely confused and maybe even worried. It couldn't be helped. He knew she liked him and, if her confession to Chat had been any indication, any attempts at her getting over him were currently failing. Adrien felt giddy inside.

Still, what about Ladybug?

Whatever ruled the universe must have been reading his thoughts, or maybe Hawkmoth was, because the city akuma alert began blaring through Paris. The City of Lights flashed to a garish red, surreal in the light of the afternoon sun. A new monster was roaming the streets, the neighborhoods, and one couldn't be sure if they were safe anywhere.

It was time to go to work.

Deftly escaping the crowd of students as they headed for cover in the school basement, Adrien transformed in the nearest janitor's closet. Chat Noir was ready to fight by his lady's side.

Mystarot was dressed in black, her mask equally dark and crystal jewelry hanging from every limb. She floated through the sky, holding close an illustrated pack of tarot cards. With a twitch of her hand, the cards flew out of the box to dance in midair, their order changing according to her whim.

The villain smiled through pitch-colored lips. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here very, very soon."

Marinette had just called on her spots when she felt herself being pulled out of the school and into the city. A shout came from beside her, and she turned to find her partner flying close behind. The heroes were halted just in front of their new enemy.

Ladybug struggled against her invisible bonds, shouting, "Let us go!"

Mystarot cracked another grin. "Okay."

Chat and Ladybug screamed in unison as they were suddenly released and began to plummet toward the ground. Thinking quickly, Ladybug unleashed her yo-yo, grabbing Chat's hand and latching on to a nearby building just before they became Parisian pancakes. Crepes? It didn't matter.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked as she panted.

"Purr-fect!" Chat replied, patting himself down. "Quick as usual, M'lady."

Hawkmoth was shouting as his charge, who answered curtly. "Lighten up, old man," Mystarot snarled, "I'll have my way with them, and then you'll have your precious Miraculous. As soon as I cast the future of Paris, we'll see if anyone ever calls me a fake again!"

Ladybug gulped, staring at the villain. "She can not only see the future, but_ makes_ it happen. The akuma has to be in those cards, but how are we supposed to even get close? If she wanted, she could force us to hand over our Miraculous!"

Chat placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it won't come to that. She wants to draw this out, which gives us time to think of a plan. You'll come up with something! I believe in you, Bugaboo."

Instead of rolling her eyes like usual, Ladybug caught his gaze and smiled, reaching up to squeeze his hand. "Thanks, Chat."

"Um," he floundered, "No-no problem."


	7. Prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Akuma conclusion, and more Ladynoir. We deserve it after Chat Blanc. *cries* No spoilers for the ep, just a continuation of the story as usual!

"Chat, watch out!" Ladybug cried, pulling her partner out of the way just as the roof crumbled beneath him, creating a gaping shaft that would have sent him tumbling twenty-four stories to the ground. The two heroes crashed together, and Ladybug scrambled to her feet before either of them could experience any deja vu.

"Thanks!" Chat replied, following her. He brandished his staff, taking up his protective position just in front of Ladybug and searching the skies for Mystarot.

"It's the end of the world as_ you_ know it," the akuma sang, "But_ I_ feel fine." A flick of her cards sent Paris into a devastating earthquake that opened the streets into one large, treacherous maw. Ladybug, grabbing Chat by the waist, hoisted them to another skyscraper just as their previous tower crashed, creating clouds of debris and dust and likely destroying more than a few lives. Then, the sky darkened, and was suddenly lit by the fiery approach of an incoming asteroid.

Ladybug's jaw dropped, her grip on her yo-yo tightening. "We have to fix this, fast!" She threw her spotted weapon in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

Squeaking, the hero rushed to catch a heavy crystal ball before it shattered at her feet. The smooth, perfect sphere sparkled in the crimson light of the flaming asteroid that was still making its way through the atmosphere. Ladybug looked to her partner.

"Follow my lead."

Chat quirked a brow as his partner sat cross-legged on the rooftop, visibly taking a breath as if steeling her nerves. Kneeling beside Ladybug, he listened silently as she began oohing and aahing at the crystal ball, pretending to be seeing images inside.

"Don't worry, Chat," Ladybug exclaimed loudly, "I can see it now! Everything Mystarot has been casting is a complete illusion, totally_ fake_. Only this crystal ball can tell the real future!"

"Wow, M'lady," he replied, "I_ knew_ Mystarot was a phony!"

Screaming in anger, the akuma flew towards them, stomping through her landing. "I _can_ tell the future," she roared, "And you have no business using that crystal ball! Give it to me!"

Ladybug scooped up the item and held it closer to her chest. "That's not a fair trade." She shook her head. "Give me your cards in return."

Hawkmoth attempted to reason with his monster, but Mystarot brushed him off with a laugh. "This child doesn't even know how to use my cards! If she wants to trade, then a deal's a deal." Like leaves from a tree, her tarot cards floated down to rest by Ladybug, who in return pushed the crystal ball towards the akuma. And while she was busy prodding the ball, Ladybug stacked the cards and ripped the entire pile in half. Nothing happened.

"Honestly, Ladybug," Mystarot cackled, looking up, "Did you honestly think I'd be so stupid as to give you my akuma?" She wiggled the card box in the air. "Idiotic girl. Now, to return to my scheming- huh?" Gasping, the akuma swiped at the crystal ball, which remained clear and blank. "This thing is a total fake!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir called, rushing forward to pinch the card box from Mystarot's claws. 

The akuma howled in despair, her form dissolving into purple bubbles as Ladybug caught her butterfly. Looking up, the hero snatched the crystal ball and hefted it into the air just before the asteroid cleared the sky, standing in awe once more as her red and black ladybugs swarmed the entirety of Paris.

Chat hooked an arm over her shoulder. "Another battle won, Bugaboo."

Ladybug looked over with a smile, extending her fist. He quickly reciprocated.

"Pound it!"

The akuma turned out to be Celeste Pichard, a local psychic who owned a small shop downtown. She had fallen under Hawkmoth's control due to a scathing review from a customer denouncing her as a fake, and since her family had already been flippant about her work for quite some time, it had been easy to agree to be evilized. Chat made a quick conversation with Celeste, his ring beeping in warning, and Ladybug had already flitted back to Francois-Dupont.

Marinette detransformed as soon as she landed behind an inconspicuous corner. Sighing in relief, the girl fed Tikki with cookies from her purse, then leaned against the wall for just a moment. Her heart was still pounding from fear and adrenaline and she needed a bit to cool down.

So many lives had almost been lost. So many_ had_ been, saved only by the Miraculous Cure. Marinette shuddered to think what would have happened if the asteroid had hit. The entire world might have been destroyed.

The sound of a rushed landing and a bright green flash caught Marinette's attention. Someone was panting just around the corner from where she was standing, behind the school building. She clapped a hand to her mouth and, without looking back, sped in the opposite direction to the front staircase.

As Adrien shoved some cheese toward Plagg, his ears picked up on a muffled squeak. Peeking around the wall, he scanned the area right and left, but there was no one in sight. 


	8. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back, with lots of Lukanette! :D

Marinette was hyperventilating. No, she was having a panic attack. Tikki was flying circles around her head, desperately trying to get the girl's attention, but to no avail. The girl had made it safely home, but she had not been able to get that green flash out of her head all day.

"_Chat Noir goes to my school,_" she wheezed, her eyes wide.

Her kwami squeaked. "You don't know that, Marinette! It was probably just a coincidence."

Clutching the edge of her desk, Marinette sucked in a breath, then closed her eyes. "No, no! You're right, Tikki. Besides, even if he_ does_ go to Francois-Dupont, there's_ tons_ of other students in different classes! I probably don't even know him!" She barked out a laugh. "It's fine. Totally fine. Absolutely-"

Marinette's phone lit up, sounding a familiar ringtone. She scooped up the device, seeing Luka's face glowing from the screen as a song from Kitty Section, their band, blared from the speaker. It was a video call.

She swiped accept inhumanly fast, a smile frozen on her face. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Luka grinned. "We haven't talked in a while, and I saw there was another akuma attack today. How're you doing?"

Marinette giggled. "I'm fine. You?"

"Fine." Then he appeared sheepish. "I'm actually in front of the bakery. Wanna take a walk with me?"

Immediately, she hopped up from her chair. "I'll be right down!"

Hovering in midair, Tikki grumbled to herself before following Marinette down the stairs, having to rush to phase through the girl's purse before she made it down the flight.

Sabine looked up. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Luka's invited me for a walk," Marinette explained, already running for the door, "I'll just be a few minutes!"

Her mother sighed as she watched the door slam behind her daughter, seeing the boy in question through the window. By the glowing look on his face, it was obvious he liked Marinette.

"Out for all the hearts, she is," Sabine pursed her lips. "I much preferred the blond." She watched as Marinette and Luka turned down the sidewalk, talking animatedly, and sighed.

As they walked side-by-side, Luka kept glancing over at Marinette, admiring the way the lowing sun lit her hair and made her eyes sparkle. She was talking, smiling, shining. His heart pattered and his fingers itched to reach for her hand.

"...Luka? Did you hear me?" Marinette was staring at him.

He startled. "Sorry! What were you saying?"

And then she laughed, and he would swear the sound rivaled the tinkling of bells.

"I was asking what your favorite flower was."

Luka quirked a brow, saying, "Huh?"

"Your favorite flower!" Marinette giggled, "Boys can like flowers, too. And since you got me those peonies the other day..." She trailed off, looking up at him, her expression curious.

"I don't know," Luka murmured, tilting his head and glancing at the sky in wonder. "I've never had to think about it."

"Hmph." And then Marinette was grabbing his arm, leading him further down the street until the stopped in front of a small shop. _Fleur Jardin_, the sign read. The building was set back from the street to make room for the numerous wooden shelves, racked with flowers and fruit plants and vegetables. The sight was an extravaganza of color, a rainbow of hues and scents that made the mouth water and the mind go numb.

Marinette gave Luka a gentle push. "Go on. Take your pick."

The poor boy was quite out of his element. His stumbled along the shelves, recognizing the blossoms but not able to rate one as prettier than the others. Daffodils, lilies, roses, peonies... was he a rose kind of guy? Was that even a thing?

Marinette trailed behind Luka, stifling her giggles as she watched his face contort from contemplation to wonder to confusion. They passed by a large, plastic container of fresh bouquets, and she couldn't help but run her fingers along the soft petals of a cluster of peonies.

Then Luka spotted a small, peeking burst of blue. The flowers were oddly shaped, with a spark of bright yellow above one long, weeping petal. He thumbed a single, long stem from the bunch and twirled it in his hand. An iris.

"Ooh, is that the one?" Marinette came to stand beside him, brushing a finger against the bloom.

_No. You're the one._

Luka grinned down at her, forcing his intruding thoughts away. "I think so." He held the iris up to her head. "It's almost the same color as your hair when the light hits just right."

Roses blossomed on Marinette's cheeks, and she smiled.


	9. Jardin de Contenu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sugar-filled dose of two dorks just beginning to fall in love. Happy Thanksgiving to all! The holiday will mean a short hiatus, but don't worry, I am on a schedule. See you with an update in two Sundays!

Two fresh, aromatic bouquets of peonies and irises later, Marinette and Luka were walking the busy streets of their city. Each held a shiny plastic bundle of blooms, nestled at their shoulders, leaving their other arm free. If Marinette noticed Luka's not-so-subtle glances at her hand, she acted none the wiser.

He was usually accomplished at declaring his feelings. In fact, Luka had already been quite blunt about his affections for Marinette, more than once. At the TVi Tower, the ice skating rink, his houseboat, he had allowed the words to flow free as lyrics, face-to-face. But now that those songs had already been sung, he was stuck wondering exactly where he stood. Nothing had seemingly changed. What could he possibly say next?

Luka opened his mouth, then closed it. Again.

Marinette was humming, practically skipping along the sidewalk, her mood brightened by the scent of her favorite flowers and the golden light of the late afternoon sun. There were no supervillains, no insufferable nemeses, no clouds to dampen her sunshine. She was, for once, exceedingly and deliciously content.

There was only one thing that could make the moment that much sweeter.

Pulling her phone from her purse with her free hand, Marinette checked the location status of one wonderfully famous, treat-selling vendor. Andre the Ice Cream Man was parked at his regular location above the Seine, among hundreds of lovers-locks that tourists and locals alike had fastened to the walls of the bridge. Andre was a merchant of both ice cream and rhyming, musical love advice, and he was a sensation among the many couples of France.

Marinette grabbed Luka's hanging arm, pulling him toward the river. "Let's get some ice cream!" she laughed, dashing for the bridge. It was all Luka could do not to stumble as they ran, the smile on his face growing so wide it might have popped off.

"Ah, Marinette!" Andre exclaimed in greeting as the girl hauled herself and the hapless boy to the front of his kiosk. His eyes trailed to her friend, who she still gripped by the hand. "And who's this?"

"Luka," the blue-haired boy replied, still grinning.

Brandishing his gilded ice cream scoop, Andre quickly recited a rhyme. "Blackberry-blueberry, a sweet fruit sensation, for a love that will meet _all_ expectations." He deposited two healthy scoops onto a single cone, then held the treat out to the couple with a faint smile, remembering a time not long ago when mint would have been in the mix. "Enjoy!"

Marinette cheered, giving her thanks as she nimbly took the cone. Luka was sad to feel her hand drop from his, but he immediately brightened as she gestured toward a nearby bench. The two set their flowers down, then dug their individual spoons into the sky-colored, sugary masterpiece of an ice cream.

Sighing in satisfaction as the sweet, fruity cream hit her tongue, Marinette giggled as Luka echoed her sentiment. Their eyes met, and she almost gasped as he reached forward to brush a finger against her lip.

"You've got a little something there," Luka smiled, his touch lingering. He swiped away a bead of blue and licked it from his thumb.

Marinette's eyes were wide, and her face felt as if it were burning. She shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before she could blurt out anything incriminating.

It turned out Luka didn't have to_ say_ anything at all. Actions conveyed quite enough.

The sun was just beginning to low in the sky as they made the journey back to the bakery. Marinette was wistful as she said her goodbyes, waving as Luka fastened his yellow helmet on his head and sped down the street. She strode inside, the door's bell jingling, to meet the stern gaze of Sabine.

"Just a little while, huh?" her mother raised a brow, her arms folded and stiff in front of her chest.

"Oh." Marinette seemed to shrink beyond her already slight stature. She had completely forgotten the time. Luka had made quite the distraction, and while it was very much appreciated, she hadn't been able to keep her earlier promise in mind. "Sorry, Maman."

But to her relief, her mother put on a conspiring smirk, dropping her arms. "So how was it? Did you kiss? And flowers! How _romantic_. Did he buy those for you?"

_"Maman!"_


	10. Confidante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back! Thanks so much for being patient, and I hope (those who celebrated) had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Let's see if this chapter answers a few questions.
> 
> P.S. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments. You guys make my day! :D

Marinette's face was a fiery red as her mother continued to berate her with questions.

"Jeez, Maman!" the girl cried, "It wasn't a date!"

Sabine raised a brow. "And the flowers are mere coincidence?"

"We both got flowers!"

Her mother sighed. "Well, what about Adrien? You've had a crush on him since forever, dear. Luka is a very nice boy, but what changed?"

It then occurred to Marinette that she hadn't confided in her mother in a long, long time. They used to tell each other everything, like best friends. She was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. When was the last time they had had a real, meaningful conversation?

A time before she was Ladybug, perhaps.

"Okay, Marinette began, "So it went kinda like this..."

* * *

"You've lost your focus, Adrien," Kagami sighed behind her fencing mask. "Again."

"Sorry." He watched as she whipped her saber around a few times before stepping back into position. Adrien followed, and the two clashed together for a few moments before he was once more caught by her blade.

_"Ugh._" Kagami flipped up her mask and frowned at him. "I cannot fight you like this. What is troubling you?"

The truth was, every time she advanced towards him, in Adrien's mind it was Marinette hidden under that quilted red suit, holding that gleaming silver saber. It was her underneath Kagami's helmet. Even now, looking into his partner's brown eyes, all Adrien could see was the deep blue irises of the girl he knew to like him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but in the end all he could do was shrug. Adrien was surprised to see Kagami's eyes soften. Her gaze was usually hard as steel and cold as ice, yet lately she seemed to have grown very... fond of him. The memory of her confession flitted through his head, of their almost-kiss, of his instant, shocking realization of_ no, this is wrong._ Adrien swallowed his grimace and planted his feet against the strong instinct to run away as she stepped closer.

Kagami was a mere foot away from him now. "I understand if you need some time. To think." The bloom of a genuine smile on her face was uncanny, but he recognized her soon again when her expression faded into a practiced seriousness. "However, a distracted partner is not worthy of my skill. We will duel again when you can focus."

"Thank you," Adrien gulped, taking off his helmet and dipping into a low bow. She returned the formality and stalked briskly away.

He felt as if he had just dodged a bullet. Slipping into the locker room, Adrien leaned against the cold, metal face of his locker and rubbed a hand against his face. His blonde hair was damp with sweat and salt and, characteristically, he was craving a shower.

A snarky laugh emanated from behind him. Adrien would have been startled if he hadn't recognized the sound.

Plagg's voice echoed within the rectangular confines of his hiding place, sounding as if his face were stuffed with cheese. Adrien wasn't surprised.

"What're you moping around for? You've got two girls in love with you now!"

"That's the thing, Plagg, "Adrien sighed, "I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel about that."

"Waddya mean?" His companion was brusque. "You were practically jumping about Marinette this morning."

Adrien groaned. "I know! It's just, you know, it's_ Marinette_. She's the kindest, smartest, most awesome—and she likes_ me?_ And Kagami,_ Kagami-_"

"What about 'er?"

"She's so_ strong_. And Father likes her... I think. She comes from a respected family-"

"And that means anything to you because...?"

"It doesn't! It's just, I don't know. I just don't know!" Adrien hung his head. "I have no idea what all of these feelings mean, and aren't I being unfaithful to Ladybug? I love her—at least I think I do—and she's been more friendly with Chat lately. What if she is beginning to like_ him_, what happens then? How many girls do I have to reject? I just want everyone to be happy!" He was shaking.

"Alright, that's it." Setting down his cheese for once, Plagg phased through the door of Adrien's locker and stopped only to hover directly in front of his face. "Kid," he said. No response. 

"_Kid._" Nothing. 

"Dang it, Adrien,_ look at me._"

Slowly, he raised his head to meet Plagg's gaze, eyes bright with confusion. The kwami inched forward to rest his soft, fur-covered forehead against his.

"You're just a kid," the cat god said softly, "You've got no business worrying about all this-this_ love_ business. Now you know why I stick to cheese!"

Adrien laughed a bit.

Plagg grinned, the image endearing. "And most importantly, you've got an entire lifetime to figure yourself out. Stop rushing things, Adrien. Even with the suit and mask, you're still a boy, and if I didn't like you so much I'd kick Master Fu's butt for placing this responsibility on you." He earned another dry chuckle. "So, eh, take a deep breath and it'll all work out?"

Inhaling, Adrien smiled and nodded, reaching out a finger to pat Plagg on the head. "Thanks."

The kwami purred. "Anytime, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I'll be going AWOL for a bit. I promise I'll be back next month. :) Happy holidays!!


	11. Mr. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! :3 2020, let's go!

Clamping his hands down on his textured, wooden vanity, Luka stared deep into his reflection. A vase of dried irises took up the left corner of the mirror, their indigo petals turned frail and brittle. "Today's the day," the boy whispered to himself, "I'm going to do it!"

_I'm going to ask Marinette out._

He was due to pick her up from school in ten minutes. Not one to prolong his own suffering, Luka turned from his self-made pep talk and, rushing out of the bathroom, scooped up his yellow helmet from his bed. Strapping it on, he sped out of his room and up onto the deck of his mother's houseboat, sprinting to his bike. 

The engine revved easily, and he zoomed down the street toward Francois-Dupont.

Marinette growled as she fiddled with her black combination lock, twisting the dial for what seemed like the seventh time in a row. The code was supposed to be easy. 9, 1, 15. The first day of school, the day she had met Alya, her best friend. It all seemed so long ago.

"Why do you even have that thing?" Alya asked, pulling her locker open with ease, "It just looks like a pain."

"It is," the girl smirked, letting out a murmur of triumph as the lock finally popped open, "But this way, no one can _plant false evidence in my locker and use it to get me expelled_, yeah?"

Alya gave a silent nod, unable to look Marinette in the eye, and pulled her backpack over her shoulders. The topic of Lila was still a sore subject between them, and aside from a mumbled growl here and there, they had ceased talking about the girl altogether. It was a struggle for Alya to pick a side when Lila had still never publicly attacked her friend. Until the event of Marinette's almost-expulsion, the reporter never really had cause to doubt the Italian. Now she didn't know what to think.

It was high time for a change of subject.

"Luka's driving you home again, huh?" Alya put on a playful smile, nudging her friend, "How cute."

It was Marinette's turn to grin. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Gathering up her things, she walked with Alya out the doors, finding Luka waiting for her on his bike. He appeared breathless.

"Mari!" Two voices called from two separate directions, confusing the girl. She looked behind her to see Adrien, his blond hair glowing in the light, running towards her.

Adrien had made up his mind. It took all night to convince himself, but he was ready. He was going to jump the gun and ask Marinette if they could be more than friends, or best friends, or really, really good friends. He was going to ask her out.

She appeared confused, standing halfway between him and Luka as he waited on his running motorbike. Her head flipped between the two boys, seeing Luka set his kickstand and begin walking towards her, just as Adrien appeared by her side. Luka closed the distance in record time, and soon both of them, blue and blond, were in front of Marinette, panting and struggling with words.

It all became clear seconds later. Adrien and Luka said in unison, _"Will you go out with me?"_

Marinette's shiny bicycle helmet dropped from her hand and clattered onto the bleached cobblestone ground. She watched, vision fuzzy, as the two boys at once gasped and turned to glare at each other.

Plagg was groaning in Adrien's jacket pocket, furry head held between his paws.

Tikki was shell-shocked, covering her mouth as she giggled wildly in Marinette's purse.

The girl in question slowly backed up. A crowd of their classmates was amassing in a circle, and they absentmindedly parted for her as they watched Luka and Adrien, two of the most pacifist, calm people known to man, begin to argue.

This is the part where Marinette runs away.

She flew onto the sidewalk, waiting feverishly for the pedestrian sign to flash green before running towards the bakery, her backpack slapping against her back and her purse bumping against her hip. Tikki, still inside the small pink accessory, was jostled back and forth, sliding and rocking and hitting against the sides of Marinette's purse. There was no time for the girl to slow and apologize, she had to run to the safety of her bedroom as quickly as possible.

As soon as she reached the bakery, Marinette pushed the glass door open, the welcoming bell giving a shrill ring. The second she saw her mother behind the counter, however, a new idea came to mind. She had to fly.

"Hey, Maman!" Marinette waved in greeting, her face flushed. She deposited her backpack in a corner, behind the counter.

Her mother was busy with the late-afternoon customers, so she gave her a mere nod and wave in reply.

"I'm going for a short walk, okay? I'll have my phone if you need me."

Another nod.

"Bye!" Marinette strode purposefully out of the shop and ducked into the nearest alleyway. She went deep into the shadows before opening her purse, allowing Tikki to fly out.

The kwami shook her head to clear out any lingering dizziness. "Is that what carnival rides are like? I don't think I like those."

"Sorry, Tikki," Marinette cried, "I'll make it up to you later, promise! But right now, I really need to transform."

Tikki sighed, then smiled. "Just say the words."

"Tikki, spots on!"

A bright pink flash later, Ladybug was soaring through the rooftops of Paris.

Adrien and Luka were still having it out in the courtyard.

"You're the one who broke Marinette's heart," Luka growled, "And I've been picking up the pieces! You hurt her! You're not good enough for her!"

"And you are?" Adrien tone was as threatening and superior as his father's could be, ignoring the frantic waves the Gorilla was sending his way. Schedules be damned. Marinette was more important. "You're just a guitarist! You don't even go to school!"

"I'm studying online, idiot!"

"Who're you calling idiot, moron!?"

"Mari's too talented, too special, too beautiful and amazing to be with shallow pretty-boy like you!" Luka yelled, gesturing to the empty space where the girl had been standing. Neither of them had noticed she was no longer there.

A few feet away, Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed, otherwise relishing in the heated drama.

Alya had her phone set on record, and Nino stood next to her, his headphones on and blasting some tunes.

Lila had ditched some time ago, likely plotting her revenge.

And all of the other students were still crowded around the feuding pair.

"Well, why don't we ask her what she wants?" Adrien retorted, turning his head. "Who do you choose, Mari? Me or-" He cut off, eyes coming to rest on the air where his friend should have been and the black helmet that was still spinning, rocking, spinning against the cobblestones.

It was Alix's turn to butt in. "Marinette literally booked a whole five minutes ago." She let out a short laugh, green eyes flashing, "You guys didn't notice?"

Adrien and Luka turned to stare at each other for one, prolonged moment before racing toward their respective vehicles.

"Go, go, go!" Adrien cried to his bodyguard, turning to watch through the window as Luka sped past on his bike. "The Dupain-Cheng bakery!"

The Gorilla let out a fond grunt in reply before giving it the gas. He figured the girl was pretty important to Adrien, worth getting himself in trouble for. That was all the reason he needed.

Luka glanced behind him, seeing Adrien's black car not too far behind. He made a dangerous swerve in front of the Sedan, forcing the Gorilla to slam on the brakes.

"Darn kids," the bodyguard muttered under his breath, voice gruff. Adrien was too busy glaring out the window to notice.

A few more instances of narrowly-escaped crashes later, the two teenage boys were standing in front of Sabine Cheng, both flustered and out of breath and asking the same question, sneaking glares at each other.

"Marinette?" the woman smiled, shaking her head, "Sorry, boys, you just missed her. She flew in and out of here, saying she was going for a walk. I don't know when she'll be back."

"Oh." Adrien and Luka spoke in unison again, shoulders drooping. They dragged their feet out of the shop and, glancing once at each other, remounted their steeds. Luka sped away, and Adrien began staring out the window again just as the Gorilla put it in gear.

A flash of red in the sky caught the blond's attention. He gasped, plastering his face to the cool glass.

The ride back to the Agreste mansion was excruciating yet necessary. Adrien had, for once, been lucky, as his father wasn't due to be back from Milan until the next week. He ran past Natalie before she could begin her lecture on punctuality, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be in my room until dinner! Please, don't bother me."

Slamming open his bedroom window, Adrien jumped through the opening, transforming in midair. He used his staff to search for his lady, spotting her a few streets down, deep in the industrial district. The rows of flat-roofed warehouses and towers made perfect meeting spots for the suited duo.

Chat Noir caught up with Ladybug quickly, dropping down onto the roof and running to her side. "I saw you from the streets, M'lady! Is there an akuma?"

"No," the heroine replied, her voice soft and far away. She looked at him for just a moment, her lip seeming to quiver, eyes appearing watery. "I just needed some air. Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh." Chat became quiet as he caught his breath, studying his partner's face, "Are you okay?"

She surprised him with a laugh. "That seems to be the question of the year, doesn't it?" When he didn't reply, she continued, "I'm fine, kitty-cat. Just a bit... overwhelmed."

Chat lowered his gaze to his boots, then glanced at Ladybug's free, open hand. His own palm twitched, rising to meet hers.

She smiled, lacing her gloved fingers with his, her blue eyes unreadable. The two turned, hand in hand, and just stood there, gazing at the lowing sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, that was a 1.7k whopper! I guess all that time allowed the magical creative writing-ness to build up in my brain to create this eXpLOsIOn!! I love to hear what you think, so feel free to comment. :D


	12. Those Niggling Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated the summary. I think it fits the story much better now.
> 
> Prepare for some confuuuusion! :D

"We're alright, aren't we Chat?"

The masked boy was taken aback by Ladybug's question, his grip tightening on her hand. He glanced sideways at his partner, but she was still staring straight ahead with that same exhausted, worried expression on her normally confident face.

"Of course we are, M'lady," Chat assured, sounding confused, "Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Everything's grown so-so complicated recently. I can hardly think straight already, but now..." Ladybug trailed off, and, sidling closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I can at least count on you to be somewhat predictable."

Chat Noir balked at that, a rueful joke quick to form at his lips. But before he could say anything, or grin or tease, his partner spoke again.

Ladybug murmured, "We're steady, you and me."

That alone was enough to tear all words from his lips.

An hour or so later, Adrien Agreste was back in his bed, smushing his face into a pristine, Egyptian cotton pillow. "Plagg," he groaned, voice muffled against the plush, feather-filled mound, "What am I supposed to do?"

"What did I tell you? _What did I tell you?"_ the kwami pressed his paws to his head, pacing in midair, "I told you not to rush. I told you to calm down. And what do you do? You ignore everything and ask pigtail-girl out!"

Adrien whimpered. "It felt right in the moment-"

"Argh! That's it, I'm no longer giving you advice!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" the boy sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. "How was I supposed to know Luka was going to ask her too?

"You weren't." Plagg rubbed a paw against his eyes, exasperated. "If I were you, I'd drop the whole thing. That girl already has so much on her plate-"

"What do you mean?"

The kwami startled. "_Well_-you're always saying how much Marinette does for the class! Marinette this, Marinette that." He began to imitate Adrien's voice, sounding false and far too high-pitched. "Marinette's so awesome and amazing and beautiful and-"

Adrien moaned again. "Alright, alright. I get it."

"No, you don't." Plagg zoomed up to hover just in front of the boy's face. "Just weeks ago you were worried about being her friend. Now you want to date her, after only just finding out her feelings for you? Feelings that—in case you forgot—she's trying to dismiss, because she still thinks you're dating Kagami!"

The boy's eyes were wide as saucers. _"Merde."_

"Okay, now's not the time to have a potty mouth-"

"I screwed up, Plagg! _I screwed up!"_

"Well, I can't say I disagree-"

"Claws out!"

_"Wait, whaaaa-"_ The kwami's shrill cry was immediately cut off as he was sucked into the silver ring on Adrien's left hand.

Chat Noir leaped off of his bed, heading straight for the window the second time that night. It was time to see to his princess.

Marinette was lying in bed, staring up at her ceiling. Tikki was making soft noises to her right, sleeping soundly in her makeshift bed of pink velvet scraps from an age-old project. Marinette, however, had no such luck. She was too busy thinking about boys.

Luka, in her mind, was a lake. Filled with exotic fish, large enough to have much to offer but small enough that its waves were little and currents were mild. He was safe, and quiet, always eager to listen to her problems. Still, it irked her that he never really shared anything about himself.

And then there was Adrien. Like a drop of sunshine, his natural, easy laugh was a light that shone through her heart, making her fall for him on the spot. But he made her oh so nervous, to the point that every interaction between them turned into a trainwreck. Perhaps the problem was that Marinette had never focused on them simply being friends—she was always dead-set on them becoming so much more.

Both boys claimed to want her. Both had asked her out that very day.

But was she ready to be in a relationship with either of them?

All signs pointed to 'no.'

Marinette had hardly been three weeks into getting over her previous crush. She couldn't have imagined exactly what had changed for Adrien during that time period, but it must have been something. At least Luka had been pretty obvious about his feelings for quite some time.

It was all so very, very confusing.

And then, like the icing on the cake, a hesitant knock sounded from her balcony's trap-door.

There was only one person, one, leather-clad cat, who would stray to her house at that time of night.

Marinette sat up, seeing the face of her partner through the glass. "It's open," she mouthed silently, gesturing for him to come in. The voice in the back of her head cried that it was a bad idea, but, really, how much more complicated could things get?

If only she knew.


	13. Ice-blue Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hey there.
> 
> Yup, I'm still alive.
> 
> I'd make a bunch of excuses, but it all chalks up to writer's block and non-motivation.
> 
> So... sorry. But I'm back now. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Try as he might, Chat still landed in a bit of a heap after falling from Marinette's trap door. As he shook his head like an animal and tried to disentangle himself from the bedsheets, his friend scooted backwards, her back pressed against her oversized, striped cat pillow. Marinette's eyes were wide, but she smiled at his antics nonetheless.

Chat Noir's heart was pounding furiously, his mind in a state of rush. He swatted at the blankets curled around his thick leather boots and, once free, looked up to be placed almost nose-to-nose with his princess. The hero almost flew straight off the bed.

"So-sorry!" An odd sort of squeak burst from Chat's lips, and Marinette fought really, really hard to keep herself from laughing.

The girl smiled, and reached forward to fondly pat the boy's hand. "It's alright. So, what brings you here?" Again.

Chat blinked down at his hand for a moment before zoning back in. "Uh, I-I just wanted to see how you were doing. With, you know-"

Marinette quirked a brow.

"-With the whole Adrien Agreste thing. Are you still trying to get over him?"

If the sudden dull in Marinette's expression was any indication, that had been the wrong thing to ask. Chat opened his mouth as if to take the words back, but he was cut off as the girl dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

"I don't know, Chat," Marinette grimaced, "I thought it would all be okay, but then some things happened today, and now I'm all confused and I don't know what to do." She gave a short laugh. "I mean, technically, I got what I've always wanted. Adrien asked me out today," Marinette frowned, "But so did Luka."

Chat looked down. "Are you considering... both of them?"

"That's the thing. I don't know if I should consider either of them."

The boy sucked in a breath, his attention darting to her face. "Why not?" he asked, beginning to fidget with his miraculous ring.

Marinette leaned back against her cat pillow, her eyes tired. "Because I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. A lot of things just changed for me. Big things. And boys are like pets," she chuckled, "They need constant attention. I'm already stretched so thin, it would be inconsiderate to promise love and affection and then never give it."

"That makes sense," Chat gulped, "But wouldn't you like someone to share all of those burden's with? Someone to talk to, someone who can hold you when you're feeling down, help you when you're in need? Someone who-" he faltered, thinking of his father, "Someone who loves you?"

The surrounding silence forced him to look up, and Chat gasped at what he saw.

Marinette's eyes were glassy. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"No-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

She laughed. "It's okay. You're right, kitty-cat. I don't really have anyone to talk to. But even if I had a boyfriend, I still wouldn't be able to share."

"What do you mean?"

Marinette shook her head, smiling sideways at him. "It doesn't matter. I can handle it alone. It's not really up to me, anyway."

"What-"

"Anyway," she cut him off, "I'm a bit tired. And shouldn't you be heading home?" Marinette patted his hand again. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Um, okay-" Chat's eyes were wide as Marinette all but lifted him through her trap door and shoved him into the night.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night-" he tried to reply, but the door slammed shut. With a little frown, Chat shook his head, then crawled over to the window. Despite Marinette's assurances, he didn't entirely believe she was okay.

Marinette drew her knees to her chest as she melted back into her bedsheets. Tikki was by her side in an instant.

"Marinette-" the small kwami began, but she was cut off too.

"It's alright, Tikki." The girl sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Tikki's tiny shoulders slumped. "Okay. Sweet dreams."

Marinette graced her with a smile, then turned away, closing her eyes and gripping her blankets in a fist. Her hands slowly relaxed as she drifted to sleep, but it was only a few moments before they tightened up again. Marinette's eyelashes started fluttering. She was lost in a dream.

Chat Noir stared through the glass, wondering if he was dreaming as well. For he had just seen Marinette talking to the creature he knew as Ladybug's kwami. The boy gulped, wanting to shudder away but finding he was unable to move.

Marinette twisted in her blankets, letting out a gasp and a whimper and shaking her head against her pillow. Chat Blanc's mirage loped toward her, and then she felt claws and white leather against her chest, and then she was falling straight off the tower and down, down into the water below. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, her eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving as if she were drowning. She saw herself, petrified, a statue which exploded into sodden dust at her touch. Hawkmoth was there, his staff raised, and Marinette watched in horror as he slowly melted back into human flesh, grinning with twinkling, malicious eyes.

"Don't you see, little ladybug?" The supervillain cackled, head lolling to the side, his deep voice clear through the water. "You can fight me as long as you like, jumping through time, handing out miraculouses to your closest friends, dancing around with your ridiculous ideas of how the world should be. You're still just one, stupid, clumsy little girl behind that spotted mask." Hawkmoth leered closer, raising his cane behind him. "The war was always meant to be mine!"

Marinette was paralyzed as the villain swung, and when he met his target, she felt herself burst into a cloud of ash much like her statue had done.


	14. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some DRAMA :D

Waking up felt like being brought back to life. Marinette launched upwards, hand clutching her throat. She choked on air and nearly screamed when a torrent of black fell haphazardly onto her lap.

"Mari!" Chat Noir made a grab for the girl's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Chat, what-" Marinette gasped, "What are you still doing here? How long-"

"Don't worry about that right now," the boy frowned, "You've just woken up from a nightmare. What happened?"

"I can't. _I can't_-"

"Can't what?"

"Can't deal with this right now!" Marinette growled, shoving Chat away. "God, what is with you boys? You never leave me alone!"

Chat Noir startled back, his costume ears folding downward, his face mottled with hurt and shock. "I'm just trying to help-"

"No! _No_," Marinette raised a hand, planting the other on her chest. "I don't need any more help. Please, I'm tired. Just go."

"But-"

"You're a good friend, Chat Noir," she said, eyes hard, "But I need you to go."

"I-"

"_Now_."

Chastened, the boy stood from Marinette's bed and vaulted back into the night, turning back long enough to see his friend rest her head in her hands. His eyes drifted over to her dresser, where he knew a scarlet kwami would still be hiding. Eyes wet, and with his head in turmoil, Chat Noir raised his staff and began his flight home.

"That's it, Tikki," Marinette sighed as the small being floated solemnly towards her. "I'm done with boys. Adrien and Luka will have to deal with the fact that I'm not ready to date anyone. I have too many responsibilities to be distracted."

"If you're sure that's the right choice, then it's in your power to make it," Tikki replied, landing on the soft blanket over Marinette's lap. "For your sake, I do believe that is best."

The girl gave a sharp nod, her gaze focused on a distant, invisible point on her dusty pink walls. She yawned, then said, "Good night, Tikki."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning at school greeted Marinette with the sniveling face of Lila Rossi.

"Aren't you special?" the bully drawled, her eyes like fangs, "Two boys publicly fighting over you. I wonder how the principal would feel about you causing such a disturbance in school."

Marinette nearly rolled her eyes. Instead, she cocked a hip, putting on her brightest smile. "I'm sure that if there was such a great disturbance, Principal Damocles would already be aware and acting in accordance. However, seeing that I have yet to hear from him today, that must not be the case. A pity for you, Lila, I'm sure."

Lila tilted her head, smiling as well. Her eyes darted around the classroom, taking note of the distance between them and the surrounding students. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Ah," Marinette drew a hand to her lips, touching a finger to her mouth as she chuckled, "What a pity that also must be."

All traces of a grin fell from the Italian's face, glaring as Marinette strode confidently away. Lila growled, close to stomping her foot in annoyance, clenching her palms enough that her nails dug into the skin. Point: Marinette.

"Not for long," Lila muttered, slipping out of the classroom and away from sight.

Deftly avoiding the curious stares of her fellow classmates, Marinette sat primly at her desk, pulling a notebook from her schoolbag. She began to doodle, though her drawings were nothing like they had been: there were no hearts, no swirls, and most definitely no boys' names in curling, swishing script. Marinette had returned to drawing what she drew best, clothes fit for French royalty.

She had just penciled in the bodice of an exquisite flared skirt when a voice called her name. Looking up, Marinette found herself pinned by a pair of familiar, bright green eyes. Adrien Agreste was gazing at her, appearing nervous as he fiddled with the silver ring on his right hand.

Her lips drawing thin, Marinette set her pencil down, then stood up. Adrien watched, befuddled, as she walked toward him and leaned forward.

"Adrien," the girl whispered, stone-faced, "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure," he gulped. This was not likely to be good. Adrien followed Marinette out of the room, the image of her changing from schoolclothes to a red suit with black spots. One moment it was Marinette, the next, Ladybug. He had to mentally stop himself from staring outright at her shiny black earrings.

Once they were standing further down the hall, Marinette turned to her friend, clasping her hands and planting her feet. "Listen, Adrien," she sighed, "I can't agree to go out with you. I'm not ready for a serious relationship, and if I'm ever going to be in a relationship, that's what I'd want it to be. Serious. And right now, I'm not ready. There's too much-" Marinette dropped her gaze. "Too much going on in my life right now."

All that talk about secrets and responsibility suddenly made sense to Adrien. Marinette was Ladybug. Of course she would have a lot on her plate.

"So you won't be pursuing Luka either, then?" he asked, making sure.

"No," his friend said, "I won't."

"Alright," Adrien smiled, raising a hand to pat Marinette's shoulder. "It's okay. It's your choice, after all."

"Really?" Marinette grinned, her expression lightening. "I haven't hurt your feelings?"

"Not at all."

The girl sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. Luka appeared suddenly around the corner, Lila trailing like a fox behind him. She had Juleka's phone in her hand.

"What's going on?" Luka asked, confused. "Mari, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, stepping out of Adrien's grasp. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Jules texted me saying you were in trouble." Luka furrowed his brow, glancing between her and Adrien. "What's happening between you two?"

"Obviously, she's choosing Adrien over you." Lila appeared from behind, the stolen phone tucked away in her pocket. She gave Luka a once-over. "And no wonder."

He glanced back at Marinette. "Mari?"

"No! She's lying," Marinette exclaimed, "That's not what's happening."

"Please," Lila stepped forward with a sneer, "You two were all over each other two minutes ago." She pulled out her own phone, pulling up a recent picture. In the image, Adrien's hand was resting on Marinette's shoulder as they both smiled at each other. "See?"

"But—That's—No!" Marinette bared her teeth. "Nothing happened!"

Luka was staring at the picture, looking heartbroken. "After all this time," he said, glancing to Marinette, "You're _still_ choosing him over me?"

"Luka, I-"

"I don't understand." The boy dropped his head. "I'm not ever going to be good enough for you, am I? Never better than Adrien Agreste."

"No-"

A little purple butterfly was already making its way down the hall. As it disappeared into Luka's earring, he was still staring at Marinette with sad, broken eyes. 

"Why, Mari?" Luka whispered, "Why won't you love me?"

Then he was engulfed by a cloud of dark, purple smoke.


	15. Heartsong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know I missed an update. (Sorry) Back again though! :)

There was no time to wait and see what Luka had become. Marinette was already running.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-_

There was a shove at her back, and Marinette went sprawling on the cold tile floor. Cackling laughter drew her attention to the fading back of Lila Rossi as the other girl continued to speed down the hall. Furious, Marinette nearly screamed after her, but she was cut off by a yell from behind.

_Luka_.

Scrambling to her feet, Marinette continued the race through the school. She looked wildly for a closet, a bathroom, anything. Tikki was jostling about in her purse, taken by surprise at every change in momentum. Marinette reached a corner, looked right and left, and vaulted into the locker room.

Adrien was nowhere to be seen. He had turned round, going the long way, popping in and out of the occupied classrooms to give warning of the akuma. Many of the students were shocked, some jolting from their seats as their teachers nodded and attempted to persuade everyone to stay calm. It was almost funny, how routine everything had become.

The hallways were eerily silent. Normally, the building would begin shaking, or the akuma would be screaming from outside, threatening to blow up the Eiffel Tower or take over the world or whatever else they had on their evil agenda. But as Adrien searched for an inconspicuous place to transform, he noticed instantly that he was completely surrounded by silence. There had been one yell, one, single enraged roar, and then: nothing.

Then the music began.

The melody was unsettling at the least. Every time he blinked, Adrien was wrought with flashes, images of red-tied pigtails and deep blue eyes. The notes, he observed, were from a sort of string instrument, like a harp of some kind. What had Luka become, to be able to fill every inch of the air with such beguiling music?

He would soon find out.

Marinette was just catching her breath when she heard the familiar melody. It was her song, the one Luka had claimed to be in her heart. Much like before, she felt the urge to dance, only this time the pull was much, much stronger.

"Marinette, what's happening?" Tikke cried, sensing Marinette's beginning struggle. The kwami phased through the girl's purse and hovered in front of her grimacing face.

"I think-" Marinette made a grab for the side of the row of lockers, "I think it's Luka. He's playing-playing my song. It must have some sort of control over me."

Tikki groaned. "You need to transform, now!"

"Spots—_ugh_—spots on!"

Even with her supersuit, Ladybug still felt the pull of Luka's music. Slamming her hands over her ears, she grimaced and ran wildly out of the room.

Ladybug rushed to the school roof and, out of sheer desperation, called forth her Lucky Charm. A pair of earplugs landed in her outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Tikki," she whispered, stuffing her ears with the plugs. Ladybug sighed in relief as the spotted rubber drowned out the music entirely. She felt a thump behind her, the force sending vibrations through the soles of her suited feet. A swift, battle-ready turn brought her the sunny face of Chat Noir.

The boy said something, likely a joke or pun, but Ladybug couldn't hear a thing. She pointed to her ears, the sensation of speaking odd as she was unable to register even the sound of her own voice. Chat nodded, his expression seeming to dawn on something, something he didn't share.

It was no matter, as another, more distant thump on the rooftop meant they had just received more company. Both heroes stepped into position, arms raised and ready for the incoming fight.

"Don't you know that three's a crowd?" Chat Noir said cheekily, moving to stand just in front of Ladybug. He glanced to the side, looking for his partner's reaction out of pure routine and finding himself disappointed, remembering that she couldn't have heard.

Luka, for his part, merely stared. He was dressed in green and black, clutching a mottled, matching lyre. "My name is the Piper," he finally said, then strummed a set of notes on his instrument. It wasn't Marinette's song, but something a bit darker. The heroes' questions were answered as the door to the roof slammed open and dozens of mind-controlled teenagers swarmed out. Some were classmates, others were strangers. All were under the Piper's control.

The children formed rows in front of the villain, like chesspeices on a board. Both Ladybug and Chat were taken aback. Transformed civilians were one thing—they could easily fight a brood of monsters—but regular people? They couldn't _hurt_ them.

"Advance," the Piper called to his minions, strumming his lyre. The people jolted forward, moving like zombies, their eyes completely vacant and lifeless. The heroes stepped back several paces, stopped only by the edge of the roof.

"Let them go," Ladybug yelled, "They're civilians!"

The Piper inclined his head, saying, "All will be released when Marinette comes to me." His eyes shifted between Ladybug and Chat. "And while you may be protected from my charms, it seems that your partner is not."

"What-"

Positioning his fingers and squinting his eyes, the Piper focused solely on Chat. "It seems you have something like this, in your heart."

Then more music began to play. The song was dark, dismal. If Ladybug could have heard, she would have ached inside.

Ladybug watched in horror as her partner went limp, and joined the ranks of civilians as they backed her into a corner. "Chat," she called, "Wake up!"

Her partner was as deaf as her.

Shaking her head, Ladybug clasped her yoyo and escaped just as the first wave started to lunge.


	16. Secrets Spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Back again. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Chat will be getting a little sloppy with his words. :D
> 
> PS. Feel free to kudos and comment. I love to hear from you!

Marinette, with the spotted plugs still stuffed in her ears, was rifling hurriedly through her closet in search of the Miracle Sphere. Tikki was fluttering about anxiously, for once unable to give advice. She watched as her holder threw a bolt of fabric to the side with a great flourish, sighing in relief as the scarlet form of her target was revealed.

Lifting the sphere, Marinette wordlessly tipped it to the side, searching for the image of a horseshoe. Finding it, she pressed a finger to the picture once, pushing it into the sphere. The image popped out, opening into a curved container, revealing a pair of round glasses folded neatly inside and setting free a rather exuberant horse kwami.

The glasses turned a rose-gold color when Marinette lifted them from the sphere, adjusting to her personality. She slipped them on without fanfare and, after concealing the Miracle Sphere once more, stood up from the floor. Nodding once to Tikki and Kaalki, Marinette said, "Tikki, spots on!"

Then, "Tikki, Kaalki, unify!"

Ladybug's normal red, black-spotted suit changed in a flash of brilliant blue light. Her torso was covered in a hard, black leather that ended just past her shoulders and went down to her toes, a bright red, adaptable horseshoe held in place below her collarbone. While Ladymare's sleeves and gloves were much the same, she now delighted in the heavier, yet flexible material that gave off a sense of armored strength. And she was very glad to have actual shoes.

"Time to fly," Ladymare murmured, gripping her yo-yo tight. She jumped onto her bed, out of the skylight, and took to the Parisian rooftops.

The Piper, not being a very active akuma, was still in the exact same spot on the roof of Francois-Dupont, surrounded by his minions and a plethora of irises he had enticed to grow from the concrete with his music. Ladymare's heart plunged at the sight, but she steeled herself, pressing a finger against her ears to make sure the plugs were stuffed in tight. She soundlessly dropped down behind the Piper, but he sensed her instantly and soon she was surrounded by citizens who normally would have been friends.

"You think a new outfit can keep me from having Marinette?" the Piper laughed. "Nothing can stop my music from reaching her. Soon, she'll be here, and she'll love me forever!"

Ladymare squinted, trying to read the Piper's lips. She grimaced in frustration and shook her head, eyeing the mob of people separating her from the target. Replacing her yo-yo at her hip, Ladymare made a grab for the horseshoe on her chest, feeling it unlatch from her suit with a soft click. The horseshoe was heavy, but not uncomfortable, and she knew it would be an easy throw.

Many citizens ducked in favor of saving their heads as the horseshoe sped past them in a great arc, much like a boomerang. Ladymare raced forward, glancing back to make the catch but stopping short as she came face-to-face with a pair of horribly-vacant green eyes.

Chat Noir had caught her horseshoe. He had flung it to the ground. He was also clawing her way, clutching a Cataclysm at the Piper's musical demand.

It was time for plan B, and fast.

Flower petals were sent up in a tizzy as Ladymare blocked Chat's bubbling glove, landing a fisted hit to his ribs and aiming to flip him onto his back. But his other hand struck out, flying past her face as she instinctively veered backwards and stubbing one of her ear plugs on his sharpened claws. The look on his face was almost comical as he leaned back, shaking his hand furiously as the stubborn rubber bullet stayed stuck. 

Sound came back to Ladymare all at once, as did the lilt of the Piper's music. Ignoring the fight behind him, the villain had turned round, continuing to play Marinette's song while completely ignorant of the fact that she had already arrived.

Slamming a hand to her head, Ladymare cried, "Voyage!" She was teleported to the Piper's side, feeling woozy due the proximity of his lyre and making a desperate grab for his earrings. The Piper merely leaned back, his expression amused as he continued to strum his dastardly instrument.

People swarmed around Ladymare again, grabbing her arms. While some were much taller than her, they were no match for her Miraculous super-strength and she easily ripped free, practically growling with frustration. Ladymare swung her yo-yo, plugging her ear with her free hand as the music threatened to drag her under.

The Piper was forced to stop playing to dodge Ladymare's attack. She vaulted forward, extending her leg into a powerful kick that knocked the villain backwards, his lyre thrown haphazardly to the side. She snagged the instrument around its hilt and broke it over her knee, catching the akuma within moments of its release.

Luka erupted into a mass of bubbles, his raging cry cut short. He found himself surrounded by a crowd of groaning students—Chat Noir included—and looked up into the smiling, weary face of Ladymare. She offered him her hand, and he grabbed it, taking in her new appearance before erupting into questions.

"What-" Luka let out a breath, "What happened?"

"You were akumatized," Ladymare said, "Something about a girl named Marinette."

Luka blinked twice, and then he blushed. "I think I remember," he murmured, averting his eyes.

Ladymare patted his shoulder, then reached down to pluck an iris from the pale concrete. She handed it to Luka wordlessly, then turned from him, eyes shining with secrets.

Chat Noir was laying flat on his back, half of her Lucky Charm still stuck to one of his claws. He squinted an eye open as Ladymare reclaimed the plug, preparing to throw the pair up into the sky. "Hey, Mari," Chat warbled, rubbing a hand against his eyes like a child, "Saved the day again?"

Ladymare paused, her eyes widening in shock. "Did you just-" She threw the ear plugs, shouting a quick '_Miraculous_ _Ladybug_' before kneeling down by her partner's side. "What did you just say?"

Chat was hidden momentarily as her healing magic washed over him. When it faded, his face was marred by fear. He sat up in a rush, starting to stammer, "Um-I mean-I didn't-"

"_Shh_." Ladymare held up a hand, glancing around at the nearby crowd. People were sighing, shaking the cobwebs from their heads as they were healed from the akuma's effects. It was not a good place to talk.

She held out her hand, her scarlet horseshoe flying into her grasp from its place on the ground. She replaced it on her chest just as the horse miraculous began to beep. Chat's ring was quick to join in.

"Come on, Kitty," Ladymare said, helping Chat from the ground. "We need to go."

Together, they jumped from the school roof, giving cheery waves in passing to those left behind. People had already begun to file back down the staircase. The Piper, in the long run, had not affected Paris in the slightest. He was one of the most mild villains the city had ever seen. 

Of course, that didn't mean he was any less important. Especially not to Ladybug.


	17. Revalations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...
> 
> Hello.

Juleka blinked hard as the world reared back into focus. She vaguely remembered an enchanting melody, but as she tried to grasp the notes they just as quickly faded away. Looking round, the shocking realization of not being where she had used to be—as well as the sight of so many people surrounding her—rocked the shy girl to her core. Her heartbeat sped up at an alarming rate until she spotted a familiar, blonde pixie cut and bright-pink dress. 

"Rose!" Juleka exclaimed, rushing to her feet. She engulfed the petite girl in a hug, shrinking away from the nearby students.

"Jules," Rose laughed before giving a rare frown, "What happened?"

"Another akuma, I think." She took her friend's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yup!"

One of the teachers clapped his hands, effectively silencing the confused masses. "Alright, show's over. Everyone back to class!"

They all sighed.

Lila was glowering. She wasn't meant to have fallen under the akuma's control. Worse yet, she still had Juleka's cell phone in her back pocket. She had stolen it from the locker room during a "bathroom break." That part had been easy, the lockers didn't have locks. Well, except for Marinette's. She had wised up to the fox's hunting grounds. 

Now to sneak it back. 

There were too many people in the hallway. Lila sighted Rose and Juleka as they made their way back to class, holding hands and all that rot. The sight of any relationship, no matter how pure or sweet, made Lila's blood boil. Jealousy, perhaps. 

She hung back in the crowd, waiting as student upon student passed her by. Her heart singing with adrenaline, Lila deftly slipped into the locker room just as the final person traveled past. 

She thought she had made it scot-free, little did she know that Luka had caught up with his sister. 

"Jules!" the boy cried, rushing towards the pair of purple and pink. 

"Luka? What are you doing here?" Juleka was befuddled. "Don't you have class online?"

"I was the akuma."

"Wha-"

"No time. Where's Marinette? You messaged me saying she was in trouble."

His sister appeared even more confused. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Luka grabbed his phone from his back pocket, pulling up his messages and showing her the one in question. "This one, remember?"

"I never sent that! My phone's been in my locker all day."

Rose glanced back and forth from brother to sister, appearing puzzled as well. 

"So if you got a message, but Jules never sent it, then who did?"

Luka frowned. "Let's go check out the locker room. Someone must have stolen your phone or something."

* * *

Ladybug's heart was pounding as she led Chat Noir to her balcony. She could hardly think, hardly feel anything other than anxiety, a lingering soreness from constant battle, and the wind rushing past. 

Chat Noir wasn't far behind her, and he would be biting his nails if he didn't need to focus on catapulting from roof to roof via silver staff. Curse his tongue. Curse the Piper and his sick melodies. How could he explain? He was practically peeking in on her when he figured it out. _Merde, again_.

When they settled down on the rooftop, both avoided each other's eyes. It was Ladybug who spoke first. 

"...How do you know?"

"I-I saw you talking to your kwami," Chat stuttered out, "That night you had that nightmare."

"You _what_?"

He flinched, hard. "I'm so sorry. I know it wasn't my place, I-I shouldn't have stayed, I ju-just-"

Ladybug blinked, then reached toward her partner. "Wait! Oh Kitty, I'm not mad. I'm just a little... surprised. And anxious. And scared." She took his hand. "You've known for days but I don't blame you for not telling me. After all," she gulped, "I've been keeping a secret too."

Chat relaxed, asking, "What is it?"

"You go to Francois Dupont, don't you?"

He startled. "I... yes. How-"

"You dropped your transformation just a corner away from me after Mystarot, behind the school," she smiled a little, "I saw the green flash. I honestly had forgotten about it with everything... well, I guess you know both sides now."

"Yeah," Chat replied softly. He took her hand, saying, "What now?"

"I-I don't know. What if Hawkmoth takes control of you again? We'll have to be so much more careful now." She shut her eyes. "This is so stressful."

"I'm sorry-"

"_Shhh_," Ladybug whispered, "It's not your fault."

A heartbeat passed. 

"Well," she gulped, "I guess there's no point in keeping the mask. Spots off."

Chat squinted against the sudden pink light, a tingling bursting forth in his hand as magic suit turned into flesh. And then Marinette was standing in front of him, as her civilian self. 

He smiled, then said, "Do you want me to-"

"No, not yet." She squeezed his palm. "I've got too many things to sort out. Give me some time, okay?"

"Of course, Princess." Chat nodded, smiling still. Then he jumped. "Wait, shouldn't we be getting back to school?"

Marinette went white. 

"_Merde_."


End file.
